


First Kisses

by gothvince



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: #StanMondu, Crack Relationships, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, M/M, two old men fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothvince/pseuds/gothvince
Summary: Everything about Merle is entirely captivating, and Yondu can’t look away.





	First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, finally, finally writing about the absurd and convoluted AU that came out of this crackship. Here are the basics: Yondu crashes his ship on Terra, runs into Merle at a bar, and ends up staying with him while he tries to repair his ship. Eventually they fall in love and get married. This is towards the very beginning of their relationship.

The thing about love is that it sneaks up on you. You spend your whole life thinking you’ll never find it, and so you stop looking. And then, after years upon years, it finds you where you least expect it --- in a crummy, rundown apartment on Terra. Yondu hadn’t noticed it at first, because he didn’t know what to look for, and any symptoms were left ignored, or thrown out, or entirely unnoticed. The butterflies in his stomach can be explained away by simple homesickness (never mind the fact that this apartment is starting to feel more like home than the whole galaxy ever did) and the blush that floods to his cheeks whenever Merle catches him staring is just… an allergic reaction, to some weird Terran substance that Yondu has yet to identify.

When the symptoms become a little too much to ignore, the ravager does as he always does; he withdraws. Rather than spend his nights with Merle, he moves back to his broken down ship with the excuse of needing to focus on repairs. If he can perhaps distance himself from his unlikely roommate, then he can avoid falling any further. That doesn’t work, because then Yondu is overcome with something entirely new: _pining_. The more he avoids Merle, the more he misses him, and the harder it gets to stay away. After two weeks he’s back in the apartment, entirely nonchalant about the whole thing, but finding himself at ease in Merle’s company.

They’ve had the same routine for a few months, now. They fuck, they pretend there’s nothing there, and then they fuck again. At the start, it had been an ideal situation. Yondu gets laid as much as he wants, gets a free place to stay while he fixes his ship, and can fuck off once his repairs are done with no emotional strings left behind. Of course, things aren’t that easy, because as time goes on they start doing _more_. It’s not just sleeping together, now. It’s watching movies, making each other breakfast, going out for dinners. It’s absurdly domestic, and Yondu is almost addicted to it.

He’s gone soft, he thinks. That’s what it is. He definitely isn’t in love.

Currently, they’re on the couch, chatting idly as the television plays muffled game shows in the background. Merle is talking about something that happened at a bar a few nights ago, and while Yondu’s sure it’s a very entertaining story, he isn’t listening. He’s too focused on Merle to really listen to him. He’s transfixed on the way Merle’s mouth forms words, the way his eyes light up when he talks, the way he gestures --- everything about Merle is entirely captivating, and Yondu can’t look away.

Without even realising what he’s doing, Yondu leans forwards and plants a kiss to Merle’s lips, mid-sentence. It’s not their first kiss; they’ve done this before. Fervent kisses, backs pressed against the wall, or the table, or the bed --- entirely lost in passion and arousal and nothing else. This particular kiss is … different. There’s no desire for Yondu to take this any further. He finds that once he pulls back from such a quick and chaste kiss, he’s entirely satisfied. He didn’t kiss Merle for any particular reason other than he _wanted to kiss him_. After a few seconds it dawns on him what just happened, and blood rises to his cheeks in an uncharacteristic display of embarrassment. The silence is palpable, and Merle is staring at him in utter disbelief, and he’s about to open his mouth to explain away his actions but then Merle is kissing _him_. And again, it’s different. Innocent and sweet, which is about as far away from both of their personalities as you can get. Merle pulls back and they stare at each other.

And there it is: love. Not just sneaking up on him, but punching him hard enough in the gut that butterflies are exploding. Impossible to ignore any longer, and somehow, Yondu is okay with that. Merle looks almost as terrified as he feels, and there’s an odd solidarity in their feelings of anxiety. Neither one of them is experienced with this, nor do they know what to do. It’s clear they’re both grappling with the same struggles --- being too soft, too vulnerable, too open. But that’s okay, because they’re doing this together, and Yondu thinks that’s perfectly okay. They can struggle through this together.

Slowly, hesitantly, he shifts closer to Merle and rest his head on his shoulder. “What did you do after that?” Continues the conversation on as normal, as if nothing had interrupted it --- only this time there is a newfound sense of closeness, of familiarity. Merle, after a moment or two, manages to settle down himself, and wraps an arm around Yondu’s waist. Then he continues on with his story, and Yondu can’t help but smile at the blush colouring his cheeks.


End file.
